Professor Whitlock Chronicles
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: Jasper Whitlock, professor, husband and lover along with his naughty wife Bella will entertain you with their adventures in the world of Role Playing. Bella helps spice up their love making. Rated M for Mature acts and language. Jasper/Bella pairing!
1. Chapter 1: A Day at the Office

**A/N: Okay first of this is dedicated to my buddy Nikki Enigma (TwiothGirly). This all started with a tweet and a pretty picture one night on twitter. Nikki Love ya babe! **

**Thanks to Lacym3 for her ninja beta skills on our little smutlett.**

**Professor Whitlock Chronicles: A Day at the Office**

**Songs: Inside Out – Eve 6 & Love's lookin' good on You - Lady Antebellum**

**Jasper's POV**

My Bella is my life, she is all that I live for. We had found each other several ago. We live in Seattle now, where I teach at the University of Washington. She was the big reason for that. I had wanted to attend college with her but not as a student, I had wanted to teach. I knew from personal experience what happened and I enjoyed passing my knolwledge to today's youth.

It was a rainy day in Seattle, just like almost every other. Class had ended for me and I was sitting at my desk looking over research papers when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, knowing it was her. I could smell her freisia scent.

I looked up to see Bella standing there, looking like a deer caught in the head lights. She was feeling an array of emotions; anxiety and lust the strongest of them.

_What is she up too?_

"Professor Whitlock, do you have a minute to help me with this paper? Her explanations confused me," she said, standing in front of my desk ._Time for a new game I see... _

"Sure Bella," I said as my eyes raked over her luchious body, "just have a seat and give me one minute."

The tight jean skirt that hung mid thigh and t-shirt that she wore made my pants tighten. Then I saw her black cowboy boots and I had to take a deep breath. The intoxicating scent of her arousal overwhelmed me, making my head spin. _Get a grip Whitlock, remember this is a game, slow your roll._

"Now, I said, my voice taking on a husky quality, tell me what the problem is."

"Well, she put on her paper that she wanted to get a massage from the professor," Bella said, licking her lips, "she said that it would help her relax."

"A massage?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

_Well okay, I am good with my hands_. Leave it to Bella to never say or do what I expect. She looked at me, her face turning red with a light blush, and said, "Not with your hands... with your tongue."

Her words went straight to my dick. The tightness in my jeans was beginning to hurt. These games of hers where going to be the death of me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking up at her with a sly smile.

"I... she wants you to massage her pussy with your tongue."

"Oh," I said as I sat there, my breaths coming fast and shallow.

"Professor," she whined, aren't you going to help me?"

"Yes ma'am, I am" I said as I stood up.

I projected my love, lust and happiness to her, and she smiled as she walked around the desk. I turned her around to put her back to my office chair and pushed her down into it. She smiled as I started to remove my glasses.

"No, please leave them on," she said biting her bottom lip.

"Okay," I said with a smirk.

I knelt down and ran my hands from her ankles to her inner thighs but stopped there. I repeated my actions, stopping higher with each pass. She looked at me with eager, lustful eyes and I sent her wave after wave of love, happiness and determination.

"Please," she whimpered.

I loved it when she begged, and I loved our little games. I reached under her skirt and gently pulled her lace panties off and threw them behind me. I pulled her hips down in the chair a little, pushed her knees over the arms of the chair and spread her slick folds.

Her arousal was strong and I was going to have to concentrate to play along. I just wanted to lift her up, slam her down on my dick and fuck her until she screamed my name.

I gently ran my tongue over the outer part of her lips and she whimpered. I slipped my tongue in her then very slowly withdrew, caressing her. I set a rhythm and stayed there, making her buck and squeal with delight in seconds. I could feel her muscles start to tighten so I slowed down.

"Oh Jasper... God, please baby," she said, hips still bucking into my face.

I gently licked her swollen bundle of nerves, as she begged for more. With a few more eager strokes and my thumb massaging her clit she came with a deep haggard scream.

I stood quickly dropping my pants and boxers. I looked down at her; she was breathing hard and looking just fucking sexy. I pulled her to my chest and quickly turned to sit in my chair. I pushed her back and kissed down her neck. I pulled her closer to me, placing her knees beside me in the chair I slowly pushed my dick into her hot wet center.

She moaned, and her warmth electrified me.

Her breathing came faster, almost if she was gasping. I growled as I set a steady rhythm, pounding into her. Bella's muscles clenched around me as her second orgasm racked through her. That was almost enough to send me over the edge.

"Bella, baby, can you handle more," I whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she agreed softly.

I stood up and sat her on the desk in front of me. I grabbed her legs and placed them over my shoulders. I gently slid into her again, gripping her hips hard. I slammed into her and she screamed out my name, as I pumped into her hard and fast, grunting with each thrust.

As her walls clamped down around me, I felt my cum spill out deep inside of her. I moved down to kiss her lips.

"Bella, that was fantastic, I love you," I said, pulling her up to my chest.

"As I love you," she said smiling.

I helped her up and we straightened our clothes. She sat on the desk in front of me and I smiled at her. I needed to work but I wanted her again so badly.

"Darlin'? Why don't you go home, clean up and I will be home in a bit," I said, helping her off the desk.

The rest of the day I felt euphoric. I always love the things Bella does to my body, my mind and my soul. She completes me so well and I am a better man for having her in my life.

_**End Note: Okay this was a smutlett ode to Jasper and Bella I hope you enjoyed it... Let me know what you thought. Hit the pretty green button :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Strip Tease Anyone?

**Strip Tease... Anyone?**

This addition to the Professor Whitlock Chronicles is happily written for **Radiate689**, who purchased me in The Support Stacie Auction. She is an avid FanFiction reader and I am happy she chose this fic to purchase. I hope you all enjoy.

Thanks to CatieLardin for beta'ing this for me. You rock babe and I love you hard!.

Special thanks to NCChris and MustangMel1986 for help with the tunes...for once I was at a loss. Never looked for stripper music before...*laughs*

**Songs for o/s:** Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado, Shake your Tail feather - Nelly, P Diddy & Murphy Lee, Living Dead Girl - Rob Zombie, Bad Girlfriend - Theory of A Deadman, Foxy Foxy - Rob Zombie, Hot in Heree - Nelly, Pour Some Sugar on Me - Def Leppard, Paralyzer - Finger Eleven

**Bella's POV**

Today was the day. My lessons were over and I hoped I knew what the hell I was doing. The bumps and bruises were easy enough to explain each time Jasper would chuckle and ask what happened. It was remarkable that I didn't kill myself, I still have no idea what possessed me to listen to Alice and Rose. You'd think the way they acted that they thought Jasper and I needed help with our alone time.

Just the thought of him naked made me wet. We made everyday we were together count. The days were great and the nights were perfection. We spent every night since we were married together but our best day or night of the week was always our Role play day. Jasper left it up to me what day or night we played. Since the human in me needed her rest, he didn't want to push me. That being said, I was always ready for him. I mean really who in their right mind wouldn't want to fuck him all day and night. I am just taking my time and living these last few years out. Once I am a vampire, we may never leave the bedroom.

But tonight... tonight was extra special. For tonight, I'm no longer Bella Whitlock, no I am naughty Bella. It had been a wild ride to get here. Looking back on how it all got started I can't help but laugh. Alice was so excited as she came skipping into the kitchen that morning, Rose and Emmett trailing her. The sparkle in her eyes should have been enough warning to me that she was up to something but as usual, I don't listen to myself.

"Beelllllaaaaa," Alice sang as she skipped in to the kitchen, causing me to giggle. I saw Rose and Emmett walk in behind her. My normal early morning welcoming committee was here.

"Hey guys," I said still giggling at Alice.

They said their good mornings and I got my usual bear hug from Emmett. He was off to work and Alice and Rose were taking me shopping. I internally groan every time the two of them take me shopping. I know they mean well but, enough is enough. I hate shopping, I hate the attention. I hate being asked to try on hundreds of outfits that I will never wear.

We left the house as planned, heading to what I thought would be the mall. But instead when the car stopped and I got out we were in front of a dance school. I looked at a giggling Alice and raised a brow. "Alice, why are we here?" I asked pointing at the sign. She and Rose exchanged looks and I knew whatever reason we were here I wouldn't like.

Alice came over to me and smiled. "I found something new for you to do with Jasper. Do you know anything about pole dancing?" she asked giggling.

"Oh, no no no, huh uh, ain't gonna happen Cullen," I stammered as I tried to get back in the car. Alice and Rose both grabbed an arm and carried me inside the building. We walked into a large studio and the instructor looked like a goddess. I was whispering to where I knew no one would here but the two holding me. "Let me go dammit! Now! You two are in so much trouble."

They both laughed as they sat me down. I knew there was no escape. I wanted to run, die, or crawl under a table. My heart was racing and I think my brain died. I looked at the two of them, smugness written in their features. I groaned knowing there was no escape. Alice giggled and I turned to glare at her.

"Don't look at me like that. You are going to enjoy this and so will Jasper; you will be thanking us soon enough," she said as she walked over to the instructor.

I turned to Rose, but before I could say anything she took my hand and smiled. "She won't tell me what she saw, but she said you needed this class. I know it's scary but we will be right here to help you. You will be fine. Trust me, no guy is not going to like a strip tease. This will be a great way for you to learn you can do anything, Bella. You just have to drop your guard, relax and let loose. Have some fun."

I couldn't hide my smile. She and I had finally become sisters after Jasper and I got married. She knew I was here for good and it helped that after finding out about her past I decided to wait for a few years before I became like them for eternity.

"Beeellllllaaa," Alice called out causing me and Rose to giggle.

"Alice only you can make my name into more than two syllables," I said walking with Rose over to the instructor.

The day started off with me falling on my ass, twisting my wrist and yeah did I mention busting my ass. By the time we left that horrid place, I had lost an hour and a half of my life, some skin, and my pride.

Over the course of the last few weeks I had gotten better and actually started to enjoy the classes. It was a definite workout so that is what I used to explain all the odd bumps and bruises I got on almost a daily basis. He of course would kiss them to make them better . Now here I was standing in my kitchen after Jasper left for work, figuring out my last minute details for tonight. Friday night, the night I put my skills to the test and hope and pray that I can do this without killing myself.

I heard the front door open, thanks to the alarm, Jasper had installed. Emmett came bounding into the kitchen, cheeky grin and all. He scooped my up into his arms, hugging me tight.

"Morning Bellaboo," he said, kissing my cheek.

I giggled in return. "Morning Yogi."

"Ugh, enough with the pet names," Rose said, rolling her eyes and laughing.

Emmett sat me down and I hugged Rose and Alice. My nerves were getting the better of me already and it was only 7 o'clock. I had 12 hours before Jasper would get his private dancer.

"So Bella, tonight you're gonna be a stripper, huh? Does this mean you're looking for a job?" Emmett asked with that stupid ass grin on his face.

I blushed and bit my lip, before I could say anything Rose smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow, woman," he whined as he gave me a grin and a wink. I ignored him and went on about cleaning the kitchen. We talked and plotted our course for the day. Rose was taking me to get my hair, makeup and nails done. A total makeover Alice called it. Alice had already hung my dress for tonight on the door and put my dance outfit in the closet.

Before my hours of pampering I needed a nap. When Alice woke me up and said it was time, I panicked. "Alice," I called out. She came to my side in a flash, looking into my eyes as she smiled at me.

"Bella it will be fine. You will do great and I promise you... Jasper will love it a lot," she said before kissing my cheek.

"Now, get your ass up Swan. Let's go. I don't have all day," Rose said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I groaned as I headed for the door with Rose.

A few, painful, if I might say so, hours later, and I was home and slipping into my dress. Jasper came in while I was getting dressed and kissed my cheek. He quickly showered and dressed. I swallowed hard as we walked to his truck. Emmett, Alice and Rose would set up everything needed for tonight while we were gone. We arrived at the restaurant and went to our usual table. We had a table in the back of the restaurant as always to keep from prying eyes. While I ate, Jasper and I talked, laughed and joked with each other. He truly was one of a kind and all mine.

The drive home was nerve wracking. The closer we got to the house the weirder I felt. Could I actually do this? I was beginning to freak myself out. I had almost talked myself out of it when I felt my phone buzz in my bag.

"Alice," I whispered, sounding annoyed, even to myself. I heard Jasper chuckle. I smiled and looked up at him through my lashes, biting my lip. "What's so funny, mister?"

"Nothin' Darlin'," he said, still chuckling.

I looked at my phone quickly and smiled reading Alice's words...

_Stop freaking out. *shudders* He will love it and trust me you will love it too, more than once. Have fun, I'm going to bleach my eyes now. *laughs*_

I giggled and I am sure I turned thirty shades of red reading that but I was still nervous. I just had to remember what Nikki taught me in class. Work the pole, own the pole, be one with the pole. That is what she'd tell me all through class. I just needed to get inside, get changed and then try not to make a fool out of myself.

As we pulled up the long driveway, my heart raced, I tried to think calming things but that seemed to make it worse. I felt a calm wash over me and I smiled at Jasper.

"Thank you," I whispered embarrassed.

"Darlin', what's wrong why are you panicking and now embarrassed?" he asked as the truck came to a stop. I took a deep breath before I answered him, looking through my lashes at him.

"I have a surprise for you, inside," I whispered as a smile spread across my face.

Jasper nodded, opened his door and came around to help me out. I was feeling excitement as I walked in the door. _Was I actually going to do this? _I turned to kiss Jasper, smiling into his lips. _Okay Whitlock, do this before you chicken out! _

"Stay here and no peaking. I will tell you when you can come in, okay?" I said. I turned and walked into the bedroom, locking the door. Hurrying to the closet and grabbing the black bag. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When it came to Alice there was no telling what she had in store for me. I slowly opened one eye and smiled. It wasn't what I was expecting which was a good thing. It was going to cover me at least parts of me. As I undressed I started to get nervous again.

I hurried and got dressed. Looking in the mirror to make sure the outfit was on properly. I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly, only cracking it as I called out to my love.

"Oh, Mr. Whitlock, you can come in now."

I waited only a few seconds then he was standing in the door with a smirk across his face.

I had my hand on the pole, trying to steady my nerves as I hit the button on the remote, Promiscuous started to Play. Alice and Rose said to start out slow. This way I could wear down my nerves and get into it as the mixed CD Emmett made for me grew in the tempo.

A small smile came to me as I watch Jasper move cloer. I held up my finger and pointed to the chair on the opposite side of the room as I took a deep breath and wraped my leg around the pole, spinning myself around and back to face him with a smirk as I dropped to my knees, arching my back as I used to pole for leverage. Pressing myslef against it, moving back up to my feet.

**Jasper's POV**

Walking inside the house Bella gave me an evil grin. I had never seen that look in her eyes before. I knew she was up to something. But that usually meant she was going to be getting hot and sweaty. She pulled me to her and kissed me gently. I groaned knowing she was about to pull away from me.

"Stay here and no peaking. I will tell you when you can come in, okay?" She said, staring at me, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of red. I watched a she sauntered off into our bedroom. I couldn't hold in the chuckle I had. She was too damn cute.

After about fifteen minutes she called out to me. "Oh, Mr. Whitlock, you can come in now." I stood up and walked to the bedroom. When I opened the door, my jaw dropped and my mind went haywire. I had to swallow hard to keep from just tackling her ass to the floor and fucking her fast and hard. She stood there, next to a stripper pole. That caught my attention. What the hell is she up too? Wait, when the hell did we get that?

I took a step towards her, a smile coming to me. That outfit, those pouty lips, her racing heart and the smell of her arousal were already driving me mad. She held a finger up and pointed to the chair. I raised a brow but I wasn't going to argue with her. I sat down as the music started. I watched her body move around that pole, the way her body was moving was making it very unformfortable to be in these jeans. By the time the second song came on and Bella started shaking her ass I was dying. I may be the only vampire to die again, but she was killing me.

Everytime she would thrust her hips, I had to hold back the growl that built inside me.

She was so light on her feet, I was confused on how that could happen. The way her body moved against the pole as she wrapped her legs around it, pushing my body to the edge of sanity as she did. I was having trouble keeping myself contained. I reached down to adjust myself and hissed as Foxy Foxy by Rob Zombie started to play. Bellas hips swayed with the music, causing my head to spin.

_He who gets slapped and he who gets saved,_

_He who brutalizes the timeless stage._

_He is the mongrel, he wants it all,_

_He lives for relics, hang on the wall._

_Don't you wanna ride it?_

_Educated Horses_

_Don't you wanna ride it?_

_Educated Horses_

I just sat there watching as she moved...

_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_

_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_

_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_

_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_

My lust and desire were rolling off of me as I sat and watched my wife. She truly did not understand how fucking hot she was. My dick twitched everytime I thought about her hot, wet pussy, around me. Bella's breathing became even more labored as I hit her with more lust and desire.

_She who looks back, and she looks away,_

_She internalizes the motion wave._

_She is the butcher,_

_She wants the air,_

_She hides the scars under her hair._

By the end of the second verse Bella was only using the pole as a prop, she was dancing around, pushing her hands under her hair and swaying her hips faster to the music. She was rubbing her hands over her body as the room filled witht he heavenly scent of her arousal.

_Don't you wanna ride it?_

_Educated Horses_

_Don't you wanna ride it?_

_Educated Horses_

I stood up and adjusted myself as she bent over and grabbed her ankles, the popped back up and looked over her shoulder, with hooded, lust filled eyes and licked her lips. I wanted those lips wrapped around mine. I pushed more lust into her.

_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_

_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_

_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_

_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_

Her soft moans as I hit her with with each dose of lust and desire were getting louder and more frequent. I wanted her to be relaxed. She reached behind her and grabbed the pole, dropping down backwards. Hitting her ass on the heel of her feet. Her back arched, pushing the almost non existant skirt up and I lost my battle.

_Don't you wanna ride it?_

_Educated Horses_

_Don't you wanna ride it?_

_Educated Horses_

I stepped up in front of her and she bit her lip. I stood there watching, pushing as much lust into her as I could, seeing her body start to shake as her orgasm approached. Her moans set my body on fire, sending me more lust as I pushed it back to her. Her breathing becoming labored as she gripped the pole tighter.

_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_

_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_

_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_

_Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?_

"Jassssperrrrr," she cried out as her orgasm hit, causing her body to go weak, sending her to the floor on her knees, panting, flushed and looking simply irresistable in that outfit. She looked up at me and bit her lip, then licked her lips...

_Don't you wanna ride it?_

_Educated Horses_

_Don't you wanna ride it?_

_Educated Horses _

And I had her in my arms by the end of the song. As the minutes passed I held her close, kissing her, pushing all my love into her. Her hips bucked into my aching dick. I hissed and she looked into my eyes and smirked. The little vixen, she knew how to work my body. I pushed her up against the pole and she latched on. I quickly rid myslef of my pants and boxers and slammed into her naked pussy. Her moans and whimpers as I worked deep inside her turned me on more than any other sound ever could.

"Jasss...Mhmmm..."

"Bella, baby you're so tight."

"Mhmmm."

I wrapped my arms under her legs, gripping her ass, as I opened her up to pound inside her. She threw her head back, biting her lip. "Bella, darlin', let me hear you."

With that she started to moan, and cry out in pleasure as her back arched, pushing me into her hot pussy even further. I hissed at the friction she was causing. Her grip was tight on the pole as she started circling her hips, driving me closer to the edge.

"Bella let go baby. Cum for me," I said leaning down to kiss her neck, lightly grazing my teeth over her sweet spot. Her hips bucked again and I growled as she screamed. Her orgasm hitting fast and hard, causing me to fall of the edge, cumming deep inside her. Slowing my thrusts as her body relaxes.

"Pulling her into my arms, and lying her on the bed, her breathing coming back to normal as her eyes flutter. The events of the last two hours winning out over her body. I wrapped her in the comforter and curled up with her in my arms.

"Good Night Love," I said kissing her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

_**Chapter End Notes: **And there you have it... This is only the second time I have incorperated a song into a fic but it fit, I love the song adn it was like kissmit. It happen to come on my itunes at the right time. I love it when that happens.

There will be more of the Professor and Bella's sexcapades just say how often. I just have to wait for the Muse to strike. Hit the button and let me know what you think.

Bella's Dress .com/popup_?pID=2113ℑ=0

Bella's Stripping outfit .com/popup_?pID=936ℑ=0


End file.
